It was
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Hermione was sure it was Harry, Pansy was sure it was Draco. Ron is not amused about the conversation they're having next to him. Only Harry and Draco can solve this. Written under the effect of a night without sleep.


**Hey, soo I must be resting but this idea came from nowhere, I think it's weird, blame it on the lack of sleeping.. Anyway read and review :D !**

Ron pressed his hands harder against his ears as a desperate way to block the conversation but Hermione and Pansy were speaking so loud that Ron thought that even a silencing charm will be defeated against their voices, plus he wouldn't dare to perform anything against these two.

''Come on girls can we talk about something else? This topic is.. Disturbing!''  
''If you don't like it you're not forced to sit with us..'' Came Pansy's reply.  
''Don't tell me where to sit! First this is our common room, second your voice is reaching the moon, let's be thankful that almost the whole school left for the holiday.." Ron paused for a while then sighed "Actually I envy them for not hearing this conversation..''

Hermione shook her head ignoring Ron ''Harry is taller Pansy!''  
''He is the same as Draco Hermione!'' Cried Pansy "Plus being taller doesn't matter.. I think.."  
''But Harry is stronger..'' Said Hermione scratching her head thinking.  
''Don't underestimate Draco girl, you never saw him in a fight!'' Replied Pansy frowning.  
Hermione grinned ''I managed to punch him in 3rd year, he didn't do anything about it.''  
Pansy sighed ''He was respecting the fact you're a girl, mature wizards don't hit girls if you don't know..''  
''Oh! Wait.. Muggles have the same values when it comes to violence against women if you're trying to say that me being a muggle-born makes me unaware of that fact..'' Said Hermione looking away.  
''I didn't mean that, sorry if I gave you the wrong impression'' said Pansy honestly.  
''It's okay, but I still say Harry..''  
Ron was singing loudly as he walked around in the common room.

"RONALD!" Yelled the two girls.

Ron threw himself on the couch sighing loudly "Harry is my friend, I don't want to talk about him behind his back.."

Pansy raised an eyebrow "Draco and I are your friends too and I know that you have some lovely conversations about us Mr!"

Ron crossed his arms looking away "I am not used to this friendships thing.."

Hermione whispered "Ron takes too much time to accept things!"

Ron glared at her "I heard that!"

Pansy looked at him making a face than she turned to Hermione ''Draco will never allow it! He is a Slytherin.''

"NOT AGAIN" Ron covered his ears.  
Hermione crossed her arms ''Not when it comes to our golden boy: Mr Harry Potter!''  
Pansy was about to reply when Harry's voice came from the door ''What's about your golden boy: Mr Harry Potter?'' He walked in with his boyfriend Draco.  
''Oh Harry thank Merlin'' said Ron '' stop this insanity, they were..'' Ron swallowed as the two girls looked away embarrassed.  
''They were discussing who tops'' Said Luna amused.  
Everyone turned at her at once wide eyed.  
''How did you get here?'' screamed Pansy surprised.  
''To be honest, I don't know..'' Replied Luna. She looked at the two boys smiling "Pansy thinks that Draco tops, Hermione thinks that Harry does."

"What about Ron?" Said Draco grinning.

Ron's face was red "I don't discuss those things!"

"Tell her that I'm right Draco!" Begged Pansy.

Draco smiled looking at Harry "I can't, sorry!"

Hermione jumped on her feet "Tell her that I'm right Harry!" Begged Hermione.

Harry smiled looking at Draco "I can't do that too, sorry!"

Ron let out a breath "Thank Merlin! I'm glad you guys are taking it slow, in fact take ALL the time you need!"

Harry and Draco laughed.

"Actually Ron.." Said Harry.

"..We take turns.." Said Draco.

".. So both Pansy and Hermione are right and wrong at the same time!"

Ron threw his head in his hands "Why did I stay here!"

Pansy and Hermione were satisfied with the answer, they laughed with Draco, Harry looked around aware that Luna disappeared again.

**Again,** **blame it on the lack of sleeping..**

**Review :D**


End file.
